Circus Days
by sneakycatgirl
Summary: The Titans recently went to a circus. The same circus that Robin grew up in. Ever since, robins been acting weird. When will he tell the team. Will he tell them at all? Robin faces his past, no matter how much he hates it. This is my first fanfic no flames plz. Might change to crossover Idk rated t bcuz I can.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

**BTW I am writing on kindle. It's very hard. Disclaimer:I don't own any of these people. I am not up for slavery. It's a joke. U know what I mean.**

_Robin POV_

_(italic means thought) It was terrible. The day the Flying Graysons fell. I'm Dick Grayson. The last Flying Grayson. That day, well, let's say it was the best and worst day of my life. That may have been the day they died, but, something else happened. That day, a bird took to The skies. That day, I became Robin._

I walked down the hallway, in my newest home, the Titans Tower. A year ago, I disappeared. A month ago, the Titans were formed. I let my past define me. I know what I . I am Robin.


	2. Tickets

**ok umm let's see, like I said last chapter, I'm writing this all on my kindle. I forgot to mention its also my first fanfic, so no flames plz. Also, umm, no swearing plz. No inappropriate stuff. Plz enjoy. Constructive criticism is alright.**

Chapter 1: Tickets

** Third person POV**

Robin was strolling in the hallways, a lot was coursing in his mind. Hopefully, the team didn't bother him about last night. He hated this day. This time of year, he got depressed and angry and short tempered. He recently woken his team from his screaming in Romanian and thrashing. He prayed silently stonewalled through the main doors.

" Man, what was that bout last night?" Cy asked.

"Nothing,"replied Robin, trying to keep his sobs inside, not noticing he was speaking Romanian.

" Are you sure dude? Either I got a concussion, or you're not speaking English," Beast Boy commented.

" IM FINE OK?" Robin shouted, switching back to English. He strode down the halls, tears threatening to break loose

Two hours later

" DUDES" Beast Boy shouted.

" What?" Raven said, in a slightly annoyed voice.

" I just got us tickets to Halys Circus. It's said to be the best." BB exclaimed.

" I'm not going." The boy wonder blurted without thinking.

"But..." BB stuttered.

" I have some memories of that place that aren't pleasant"

Raven silently watched them continue talking. She didn't tell anyone, but she knew exactly what Robin was saying last night. She did know Romanian.

Mama tata. Nu firele! Firele! Vă rugăm să opriți, am nevoie de tine. Dvs. de părinții mei, nu mor am nevoie de tine. Nu, vă rugăm firele. Nu va rupe. Nuuuuuu! ( sorry text is big.) ( Mom dad. No the wires! The wires! Please stop, I need you. Your my parents, don't die I need you. No, please the wires. There going to break. NOOOOOO! )


	3. Touchy feelings

**sorry bout the short chapters. Ill try to make them longer. I swear it looked longer when I was writing it. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters In this story. They have there own free will**

Raven was always odd. She knew many languages, Romanian being one of them. Since last night, she's been wondering about his past. Why did he know Romanian? Did he also take classes? If he did, why? She shrugged it off, figuring it was just typical Robin.

She was very far off of the truth.

"Cmon you have to come! It's the circus." BB was still trying to convince Robin to come to the circus, key word trying. He wasn't very lucky.

" Yes, I agree with friend Beast Boy. I have always wanted to go to a circus. I have heard that they are funny, and scary!" Star exclaimed, hovering next to BB.

" No."

" Cmon, dude. Just because your a hero doesn't mean you have to be one all the time. Man, your acting like you've been a hero all your life!" BB shouted.

Robin just stood there, and BB instantly regretted it. He wasbhurt. Deeply. Everyone had stopped to listen. Everyone saw the tears streaming down Robins face.

" sorry man.. I didn't mean to..."

" Get out."

".."

**so ya. I was trying to make things a little personal. Next chapter or too, ill make it interesting. Ill try to get robin to share his Id, and make them actually go to thhe circus. Also, I have no idea how to look at reviews. Someone pm me how. Also, review, pm, and like. -facepalms self-defense ~ sneakycatgirl**


	4. Reflection

**I swear to God these look longer when I'm writing them. I'm trying to make them as long as I can**

** I swear. So anyway, here is chapter 3. Disclaimer I don't own the people in this story. They are free people. Can't say the same for Robin tho I've never been to Romania.**

_Robin POV_

_I can't believe it. When BB wanted to make me feel bad, he knew exactly where to stick a needle. I wasn't always a hero..._

**Flashback**

** "Ladies and gentlemen, boys a land girls of all ages, we have an excellent show for you tonight. Now put it together for the Flying Graysons!" Haly announced. He watched as the show began.**

** "Now, for there youngest member of this troupe, Dick Grayson. Remember folks, we a 're professionals. This is all done without a net!" Halys shouted. He looked up, he heard something snap. He could swear he did. He saw in horror that the trapeze wires had snapped. Gravity was working, bringing two of the three Flying Graysons down.**

**End of flashback**

"Leave BB, leave me alone." Robin mumbled quietly, embarrassed that his friends saw him crying.

"Robin. I need to talk to you." Raven said in her monotone voice, with a slight bit if pity in it, but that's what they thought it was. As the two birds walked down the hallway, BB hung his head down in shame.

" How do you know Romanian?" Raven questioned in her room. Robin just looked away." Does this have anything to do with something I saw in your mind?" This time robin answered.

"It depends on what you saw."

"I saw two people in a circus falling to there deaths." Raven said, with annoyance in her voice. Robin just walked out of the room, but Raven saw the tears anyway.

When Robin walked back into the common room, he was bombarded with questions from everyone, except BB.

"Beast Boy. It's ok. You just pushed a delicate topic for me." Robin said, with a small smile on his face." Now it's about time we go to the circus." BB face instantly lit up. You could see he was both happy and confused. Now, everyone had a smile on there face, except raven, she had a small grin.

"So, when's the show?"


	5. showtime and wonders

**ok let's see. About last chapter, I forgot to mention this takes place after s 4, but before s 5. Just needed to clear that up. Oh and also, I'm going on vacay tomorrow, well I should say may 26 through may 31. I won't be able to update, so I'll write as much as I can mk? Disclaimer I don't own the people mentioned in this story. At all. No no on slaves**

* * *

They were riding in the Tcar. Well Robin was on his bike. They were all excited. Even robin was kind of happy to go back where he grew up. But only he knew that. Raven was occasionally sneaking him worrying glances, but no one noticed.

They finally arrived. Robin was a bit nervous. He might have grown up here, but his parents were so murdered there. Everyone got out to stretch there legs, then went inside the tent.

* * *

The show was finally starting. Since the tickets were V.I.P, they got the best seats in the house. They laughed. A lot. But, no one could even try to hide the tears that formed when they did the reenactment of the Flying Grayson death.

"Man, I wonder what happened to that kid, and where he is now." Cy said with compassion in his voice.

" if only you knew" robin muttered under his breath.

* * *

When the show ended, they got to go backstage. The tickets were special. When Jack Haly asked a certain question, robin thought he would punch in the gut rather than do it. "How would you've to try the trapeze?"

They all shouted yes, except robin of course. "Ill just wait here. I already know how to trapeze."

As they all walked away to receive lessons, Robin had plenty time to reflect in the last time he was on a trapeze.

As time went by, it was time for the team to take turns on the trapeze. Cy, BB, and Star went first. Then it was Star, Raven, and BB. Last but not least, it was Robins turn. He went with Cy and Raven. They all gasped as the boy wonder did magnificent tricks that only a professional trapezist could do. Something clicked for old Jack.

"Robin, May I talk to you?" He nodded, and walked with Jack, leaving the team to gape behind him.

**so, how was it? I didn't want them to be at the circus too long. That would be torture for Robin. So anyway, I swear that looked really long when I was writing it and typing it. Plz review, pm me, like and fav ~sneakycatgirl. Ps pm me how to check reviews pps check out my profile**


	6. A useless chapter

**Olin** just** want to say, since IM going on vacation, I will try to make at least one more chapter. I swear these look longer when I'm typing it. If you saw, you'd agree. Anyhoo, ill make em as long as I can. Check out my polls. Plz vote. Well here's the chapter. Disclaimer I don't own these people. They are just like me. No slaves.**

**Robins POV **

"Kid, where'd you learn to trapeze like that?" Jack questioned.

"I guess you could say unlearned from Tue best." I replied cooly. I didn't want him to know who I was, yet.

"Well I guess you'll be leaving now."

"Yeah, I need to go back to protecting the city."

" Well, if you need me Dick, I'm here. It must be hard right now, considering what time of year it is. You've gotten better at English at least." I silently cursed myself. I forgot that I grew up with him, well around him. He knows my trapeze style anywhere. I smiled, a left without another word.

**Third person POV**

**As the Titans drove back to the tower, they kept badgering Robin. He didn't say a word, but he let them see the grin on his face. All he said was that he had a surprise for them back at the tower.**

**_Should I tell them, or should I not? That was all that Robin could think of._**

**_The Titans drifted off to their tower, wondering what was in store for them._**

**sorry about the ending font. Kindle was stupid not letting me turn bold off. Anyway, ill make one more chapter at least today. I need to start packing. Check out my profile. Review, like, favorite, pm, do something plz I'm desperate. ~sneakycatgirl**


	7. Confusion

**ok this might be the last chapter for awhile. I am pretty tired, so this might be a crap chapter. It is like 11:30. So anyways, I might have robin reveal his identity to the team. Shud I? Pm me ur vote. Here chapter 6. Disclaimer I don't own these people. There people too.**

Robin POV

I was stuck in between choices. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. It would explain alot, but then, the risks outweigh the benefits. They'd understand, but they might accidentally say my real name during battle, and it wouldn't really be a secret. They'd all go after Bruce. I can't have his death on my hands.

Third person POV

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out Robin was frustrated. That boy was confusing. One minute he was grinning, the next he was tearing himself apart. Everyone was worried for the boy wonder. Everyone, except Raven.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the tower, robin went immediately into the training room. They knew what was happening. He'd work out to clear his mind. They thought it was no big deal, but they were so wrong.

* * *

Robin POV

Kick. Lunch. Kick. Jump kick. Right jab. This was so confusing. I can't decide. Tell them or no. I wonder if this is what Bruce felt like when he was about to adopt me. I ran away for a reason though. I promised to never look back, but now, I wonder if I should go back... Back to the house that raised, trained me. But it was the house I ran away from...

**Flashback**

"You need to rest."** A voice said, worry in his tone.**

**"I feel fine Bruce, I'm not a kid anymore." Robin exclaimed, annoyed.**

**"The way you acted today, I would say different."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Because of this behavior, you cannot be Robin anymore."**

"Nu poți să-mi faci asta! Robin este tot ce am plecat! Ia departe, nu am nimic. Nu poți lua Robin, Bruce."( You can't do this to me! Robin is all I have left! You take that away, I have nothing. You can't take away Robin, Bruce.)

"I can, and I will."

"I hate you"

As soon as he left he got on his bike and rode away, never looking back.

End of flashback.

"What have I done?"

**so ya, that was chapter 6. Shud robin go back to the manor, or tell the team his identity. Pm me the answer. Also pm me how to look at reviews still don't know how lol. Like, favorite, and subscribe lol. ~sneakycatgirl**


	8. Ive got another confession to make

**sorry it's taken me awhile to update. My dad was falsely accused of child abuse, because of my six year old brother who didn't know what he was talking about. So, yahoo, it was a hard time. But now that that's over, I've had more time to work on this... Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, I would set them free if I did.**

Robin POV

_What have I done?_

Those few words rang in my mind. In the few months that the Titans have been together, I've really never thought about my past. And now it's back to bite me. I'm just so confused.

"Robin, you need to control your emotions. They are practically screaming at me." A familiar monotone voice said. I looked up from my training to see a particular empath staring at me, annoyed and frustrated. I blinked back the tears that had formed discreetly and looked away, my head hanging down. "Robin, what going on? You've been acting weird since we came back from the circus."

"Nothing, raven, I'm fine." I tried to say cooly, but failed.

"Obviously your not, we need to talk about what I saw when I went into your mind.

"Can I trust you?" I tried to hide the desperate in my voice.

"Robin-"

I cut her off. "Can I trust you?" I couldn't hide it this time.

"Yes"

"Good, there's someone things need to get off my back.

* * *

We talked awhile, about the team, life, and why I ran away from you know who. I choked at some parts, but Raven was there to comfort me. I almost yelled at her when she asked the question I never wanted to hear.

"Robin, when I went into your mind, I saw two people inn a circus falling. Who were they?" I wish she never asked that.

"Robin?"

I looked away. She placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me my secret would be safe. I just sat there. I felt stupid just sitting there, trying to keep the tears from falling.

We were there for about an hour. After about 50 minutes, we started talking again. I never knew that raven was persistent. The same thing repeated, except this time, I gave her an answer, and man, she sure was shocked.

With despair in my voice, I managed to choke out two words. "My parents." And that's when I let all my tears out

**NO, I am not a raven/robin fan, I like robstar and bbrae and cybee and flinx. Anyway, I hope u liked it, and it was longer than usual. I am considering giving this story, but I am always glad to keep it or delete it. Idk review your thoughts. What u think gonna happen next? Honestly, I don't know, review what u think shud happen next, ill take the best idea. ~sneakycatgirl **


	9. The secret is out, sorta

**ok, so, I figured out what I want to happen. I'm not telling. Ill give a hint, it involves 2 of Gotham scariest villains, but no Batman. Try to guess who they are. Anyway, I might have one or two more chapters, I'm going to have another story out soon. Just not feeling this one as much as when I started, I have new ideas. Well better start the chapter. You k n ow all that disclaimer jazz. On with the story. -presses button on magical life tv remote- ( I'm that awesome)** **oh, ya,, this is one of my few stories that is going to have robin/raven in it most stories will be robstar. Just clearing that up. On with the story. again.**

Robin POV

I don't know why, or how, I let those two words out. They, I don't know, just needed to come out. With raven, I've always felt comfortable around her. Maybe it's because she knows Romanian. I can just be myself. It's time ive come clean. I'm going to ask her a very important question, I can do that, right?

"Raven? I have a question." I nervously asked.

"Ya, what is it?" She replied.

"Can I trust you with my ID?" I was thankful when she nodded almost instantly. It worried me though, that she hesitated a bit. I shrugged it off though. I slowly peeled off my mask, revealing the sapphire blue eyes that have been hidden away from the world. "I'm Dick Grayson, the last of the Flying Graysons. And, I am also Robin." I could almost see her eyes open like crazy. "Raven, I think I should tell the others."

"Just do what you think is best for you Robin" I could almost kiss her right now.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go tell them." With those words, we walked out of the training room, and into the room with the tv blazing and the kitchen burning. So many memories.

**ok, short chapter for a reason. Dun dun dun. Will he tell them, or chicken out again? It will all be there next chapter. Anyway, this story is a robin/raven, don't expect that too much. I mean, in some stories I will consider what's best for the plot, not my own self needs. Peace out. ~sneakycatgirl **


	10. The truth

**ok, I've almost go one thousand views yay! Also, I has question. Shud I have one long story, or a short story with a sequel? Is up too u, idk. Also, robins gonna spill. Wil he? Find out,,, now! Disclaimer, u know all that jazz. Let's get on with the show, shall we?**

Robin POV

As we approached the room, I quickly put my mask on. Raven shot me a questioning look.

"Old habit, I guess." I answered before she could ask. We walked in, side by side. Everyone quickly asked what the surprise was. I mentally facepalmed my self. I forgot about that. I replied, though, more confident than ever.

" I think it's time I've shared something." Instead of peeling off my mask, in sales to the computer. I listed as my fingers clacked against the keyboard. They were going to be surprised, that's for sure. I pressed search, and kept my tears from falling as I clicked on a picture of my family. Of course, they didn't know that yet.

"Oh, the Flying Graysons! I remember them, I was in the audience the day they..." BB stopped, looked at me, understanding. He quickly fell silent.

"The day they what BB?" Cy asked. BB didn't respond. "Thats a nice picture. When was it taken?" It took my best not to cry.

"Two days before they died." I responded, my head down. "The kids alive though."

"Well, that's too bad." Cy replied. I looked at Raven, and she nodded. I sighed. Let's get this over with.

"The kid, he's me." I could practically here them open there eyes in shock.

"Wait, what happened to them?" STar and Cy asked. I pulled up an article about there deaths. They all looked at me in pity. I pulled off my mask, I could feel it falling anyway.

"I don't want your pity. Just because I saw them did doesn't make the fact they died any different. I am who I am because of it." I shot coldly. "I could have done something to stop it, but I didn't. I was six and afraid."

"Dude, I know how it feels. I could have saved my parents from the boat crash if I knew how to use my powers better. But I didn't, and they died. That's when I became a hero, like you." I felt better. He knew what I was going through. I'm not alone.

Suddenly the alarm rung out, the special one, announcing there was a new villain, never seen in jump before, ruining the moment. I peeled on my mask and went out, wishing I saw the screen showing the two pictures. I knew I would regret it. And I did.

**dun dun dun! Who do you think the two villains are? Whoever guesses it gets a digital cat. Hint, there two top Gotham villains. Anyway, kindled being a bit buggy, so I can't check spelling errors. Peace. ~sneakycatgirl**


	11. note

**ok, umm, how do I explain. Well, let me say something... I won't be able to update for awhile. Ill be able to check out reviews and stuff like that, but not updating. I am very sick I'm amazed I can type this right now. I have arthritis in both my hands. It hurts a lot to type this. Also they don't have a cure right now. They have to place an order. They is the doctors. So ya. I just needed to tell you guys. Oh and the two villains, ur so close. U get one of them right, the joker, but ur not getting the other one right. Ill just say it now. The two villains are Joker and Scarecrow. Imagine what if they combined fear toxin and joker venom? The Titans are in for a surprise. So, yahoo, that wall I needed to say.~sneakycatgirl**


End file.
